Cat scratch! A nite at the Winner Mansion
by Tama Ki. Amada
Summary: What happens when the Gundam boys throw a slepover? Will they survive the night?


--------------------------------------------------------- Hello people! I am your fan writer for this story and I really hope you enjoy it. Now I do not own Washu, Ryoko, Ayeka from tenchi moyo, nor do I own the Gundam pilots *I wish I did ^.^* ...they all belong to their creators. I also do not own the book of the dead, any of the scream killers or I know what you did last summer killers!! Now I don't own any of the Outlaw Star characters they belong to all their creators. Oh yes, If you are a Relena Fan (how could you be) a Hilde fan (BOOO!!) a Tenchi fan(he's okay) or a Wufei fan(WHATT?! they exist?!) then I suggest that you don't read. Also some salty language but not much *not much at all) ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sleepover  
  
I was a bright and sunny day...(ohh b.s!) actually it was cold, wet, and rainy. All of the gundam pilots were over at the winner mansion, spending the day inside cuz it was raining.  
  
"There's nothing to do...." moaned duo as he stared out the window.  
  
"Well, we could play some games?"  
  
"Like what Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Humm, how about go fish or pin the tail on the donkey?" At that very instant of hearing that Duo and Trowa got many sweat drops and fainted.  
  
"Quatre are you nuts or something? Thoses are little kid games!" duo yelled at the blond Arabian.  
  
"For once Maxwell's right! Those are games are meant for week onna's! Not for a manly man like myself! Everyone turned around, only to see the sexist Jerk (cant say the other word) Wufei, leaning against the door entrance.  
  
"SO where is that week onna Sakura?" Wufei asked. Well as soon as he had said week onna, Sakura, who was in thee next room talking to Ryoko, got an evil idea on how to teach Wufei a lesson (this is after years of annoying comments from him) So Sakura snuck through the little dimensional portal that Lil Washu had created, and with in a few seconds was at the entrance to Lil Washu's lab. (Knock! knock)  
  
"Hello..Washu? Could I come in please?" sakura asked.  
  
"Adhem..."  
  
"*Sigh* may I please come in LIL Washu?" Sakura begged.  
  
"Of course you can! All u had to do was ask. ^. ^" Sakura sighed and walked into Washu's lab, which was very big.  
  
"SO how can I help Sakura? Do you need any repair parts for you gundam silver wing?"  
  
"No Washu, but thanks for offering. :)  
  
"Well then what do you need?" Washu asked with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Do you remember that old black Egyptian spell book that I gave to you for safe keeping?"  
  
"Oh yes...The book of the Dead? Yes I have... but why do you need it? Washu questioned.  
  
"Ohhh, I need to look up something in it..."Sakura replied with am innocent look in her eye.  
  
"Hold on a second" ...With in 10 seconds Washu had found the book and Sakura and Ryoko were out of her lab.  
  
"SO who's the first victim Sakura? Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Ayeka?  
  
"Ohh you'll see Ryoko, you'll see"  
  
~*~  
  
Latter that night while Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre and that sexist jerk Wufei were all in the den relaxing and doing nothing much. It was still raining, of so harder. The power kept going on and off and there was allot of thunder and lighting.  
  
"Hey guys! Why don't we have a sleep over?"  
  
"Yeah Quatre. It could be fun." Trowa said, one of the rare tines that he speaks up.(scary)  
  
"SO what do you guys wanna do?" Duo asked in his normal hyper voice. Just then the lights and all the power went out, and the guys were left in total darkness.(ohhhh,)  
  
"How about we tell some Ghost stories? boys?" a creepy female voice behind Quatre.  
  
"Ahhhh it's a killer!" Quatre screamed.  
  
"Ahhhh it's Treze" Wufei Yelled.  
  
"It's Relena!" Herro screamed in terror  
  
"It's a clown!!! Ah save me" Trowa Screamed in terror.  
  
"Oh hi! It's Sakura." Duo said in a really friendly voice as he shined the flashlight on the cloaked girls.  
  
"Hi boys, do you mind if we stay here for the night?" Ryoko and Sakura asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Come on guys huddle" Trowa and all of the pilots gathered around Trowa and whispered about id the girls should stay. About 2 minuets latter the guys came to their answer. They also voted on who would tell the girls. The ended up picking Duo, cuz their other choice was going to be Wufei, but the girls would have killed him.  
  
"Um girls, we have reached our decision...you girls may stay the night." Ryoko and Sakura looked at each other and Sakura ran over to Duo and hugged him while Ryoko ran over to Trowa and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much guys!" Sakura and Ryoko replied in unison.  
  
"So do your guys want to tell some horror stories or not!?" Ryoko asked in her "oh tenchi" voice. So the guys got their Sleeping bags all lined out, cuz now they could see thanks to the use of 7 high powered flash lights. Heero had his sleeping bag in the middle of the room. Trowa had his bag by Heero's right side of his sleeping bag. Ryoko had her bag on left side of Trowa's sleeping bag. Wufei was off to the far right corner of the room. Quatre was on Heero's left *or was it right? Ohh welll* Sakura was next to Duo who's sleeping bag was by the window. And Lil ryokee was sleeping on the sofa.  
  
"So... who's going first" Heero aasked.  
  
"I will " duo said. "Ok now be prepare to be scared to death! Adhem/1 now ...our story begins in a quiet little town out side the Sank kingdom. Every one k new every one's business and all was well until the murders began!" duo said in a very very creepy voice. Now about 10 minuets latter Duo's story was at it's climax and here is how all the others were acting. Now Wufei was asleep as usual, Trowa and Heero was actually enjoying the story and were listening, Ryoko was listening and drinking that tea that she always drinks, Sakura was not listening to the story and just staring at Duo and day dreaming, and poor Quatre was scared to death. "And so as the fair driver tried to climb out of the water he saw the hooded killer raise his machete above his head and slashed down.  
  
"So as the killer walked away from the pier he wrote a lil message on the planks...Beware of what you wish for.... The end. or is it?" Every one but Quatre who was hiding in his sleeping bag, applauded. So then Ryoko got an idea. She found the pillow that she had brought and Told Sakura her plan.  
  
"Ohh boys..."  
  
"Yeah Sakura, Ryoko?"  
  
"Omae o korso!" at those words Ryoko and Sakura bombarded the guys with many pillows.' All the guys ran for cover cuz the girls had all the pillows. The 5 dazed boys hid behind their fortress (the couch... heavier pillows and chairs* thinking of a plan to come up with when suddenly Wufei disappeared.  
  
"Hay where did Wufei go to Trowa"  
  
"No clue Heero...so we attack on my count... 1...2..3..Attack! The pilots began to throw all of their amo-pillows at the girls when they saw the most scariest thing...Wufei!!! The girls had him captive!  
  
"Surrender or the week one gets it! Ryoko yelled as Sakura held a pillow full of honey over his head. The guys thought for a minuet.  
  
"How did u get him w/out us knowing.?" Heero glared at the two, his Persian blue eyes twitching. Sakura only snickered as she pulled out a spell book from her bag.  
  
"Well let's see there are so many useful spells in this lil book" she waved the book in the air.  
  
"See I told u se was a witch" Trowa whispered angrily to the Japanese pilot.  
  
"SO do u surrender?" Sakura and Ryoko asked.  
  
"Never!!! Shouted Heero a, Trowa and duo. With that reply Ryoko took out all kind of cosmetics and Sakura grabbed the book, a pink fluffy dress and Wufei. Screams could be heard as the girls put Wufei through who know what kind of torture. A few seconds latter Wufei or I shall I say Wufeni emerged from behind the girl's area wearing a pink and white dress, with makeup, hair done, and jewelry. Now after seeing this all cracked up. Now Sakura took out her book and read another incantation and with a minuet or two the cures was upon the 5 knocked unconscious. When the guys came through Duo was the first to notice the change.  
  
"What in the name of hell happened!!"  
  
All the guys had cattails and cat ears. Duo had black cat ears and a Black Panther tail. Heero had a lion tail and ears, Trowa had a tiger tail and ears, and Poor Quatre had a fluffy Persian cat and ears.  
  
"Huh duo..."Heero growled  
  
"What happened now" the sleepy heavyarms pilot yawned as his Arabian friend continued to sleep.  
  
"Wake him up duo!"  
  
"Ok" The chipper bishonen cheered as he threw on his scream killer costume and crabs a rubber knife and put some fake blood on it. Duo hovered over Quatre and pours a bottle of red gattor aid on his face. Quatre wakes up coffing and sees the killer with a knife covered in blood and the killer is wearing the ghost face killer mask on. Quatre screams bloody murder and runs away screaming like a sissy boy, and so duo runs after him with the (knife) Duo trips on one of the fallen pillows and as he gets up Quatre sees duo's braid. Relena come out of no where and pulls out a gun  
  
'Leave him alone!!!" Duo just stands there in the costume thinking....hippocrit!! Hilde and Tenchi come out of no where.  
  
"Leave him alone!!.  
  
Duo again thinks...what the hell! I'm unarmed. Then Out of no where again Ryoko and Sakura come out and knock Relena, tenchi, and Hilde unconscious from be hid w/ a b-ball bat and throw them in a time dimension with a crazy monster and they get killed. Wufeina walks in half asleep and sees the killer w/a knife hovering over poor Quatre who he thinks is Treze. "Ill save" he/she shouts and runs over. Duo thinks yet again.... what....is Wufei drunk and why the hell is he in a dress. Wufeina charges at the killer (duo) who ducks and Wufeina falls right out the window. and is caught by Treze. But really Treze is no who he seems to be. He is the real Scream killer!! and Wufei, who is thanking the killer who he thinks is Treze, is beheaded. Every one is watching the murder. Quatre scream cuz he stills thinks duo is the killer. Duo goes over to the window and looks out only to see the killer and a decapitated Wufei.  
  
"Yo Duo wuz up!!" the killer shouts up to duo.  
  
"Mike ?! that you? omg what you doing here?" Duo asked happily.  
  
"I came by to kill Melfina." mike replied as he whipped his blade clean.  
  
"Why do...um did u kill her?' royoko asked.  
  
"Oh I was hired by the McDougles to!! Plus I was paid big cash to do so" he again replied.  
  
"This is Melfina Correct!!??" Mike asked. Every one including Quatre nods their head and shout out Yes, yeah, uhh, absolutely, no way u could get it wrong ..Positive... ofiritive and mission complete. Mike only smiles and all the others invite him in to spend the night.  
  
Latter we see Melfina, Jim, Gene, Sazuka, and Ashia, walk to the doors of the Winner mansion and knock on the door.  
  
"Um is Sakura her" the red headed gunslinger asked. Sakura waves to her brother and says hi. The Real Melfina Waves hi to every one and introduces her self.  
  
"Hi everybody I'm Melfina Nice to meet u al1' she smiled and bowed down to the group. At this announcement Mike's jaw drops open  
  
" Melfina?!"  
  
"Yes" Melfina Replies. "Melfina !?"  
  
"YES"  
  
"Melfina?! Melfina?!"." If that's Melfina Then who the hell did I kill" Mike asks turning to Duo.  
  
"Um you did kill Melfina...a.k.a. Wufeina or a.k.a. the gundam pilot Wufei" Duo says with a sheepish grin. Every one else is chuckling with evil grins while Jim, Gene, Ashia, Sazuka, Gillium sweat drop and Melfina Just stairs there not knowing what is going on.  
  
The End....(Dum dum dum dum) ......or is it  
-*--*---*--*-*--*---*--*-*--*---*--*-*--*---*--*-*--*---*  
  
So how was my first fanfic? It was a little corny but I thought it was funny.(love it when Wufeina got killed Along with Relena, Hilde, and Tenchi ^.^) 


End file.
